Sounds
by XFriedxRiceX
Summary: The sounds you hear when living while living together. Summary sucks but I will think of a better one soon. give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I wrote this while proctoring a test, hopefully it flows nicely I had to start and stop a lot. **

**Sounds - One**

_Sssshhhh…..Sssssshhhh…Sssssissshhhh_ that was all I could hear and it seemed to get louder as the minutes ticked by.

The sound was invading my mind, taking over all my thoughts.

I could practically feel it in my body pounding, pounding, unstopping.

Trying and failing to convince myself "Its rain, only rain falling from the sky, a strong storm just passing by."

Knowing it wasn't rain, closing my eyes wishing it was, trying to ignore the obvious cloudless, sunny day outside. "Its rain, only rain."

Studying and homework were long forgotten. How could I concentrate on that when I can hardly think straight?

_Ssshhh…Sssssshh….. ssssssssssshhhhhh_

Maybe I should do something besides sitting here, exercise maybe?

Jumping jacks…done, sit ups…done, squats…done, pushups… done, what else can I do.

How much longer is this torment going to last?

Maybe I should go for a run, clear my head.

Yeah, I like that idea a jog in the "rain".

_Sssissssh…..ssssiisssh….click…plunk…thump….clickety clack….eeeerrrrttt, shut._

"Showers free Sano, it's all yours, huh, are you going somewhere?"

"No, I just felt a chill and grabbed my jacket"

"Oh, well make sure to take care of yourself wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I will" I said as I closed the bathroom door wishing once again that I had never found out that she was a girl.

Sharing a room with the girl you love who is pretending to be a boy and you are pretending not to know is rough sometimes.

Guess it's another cold shower for me.

**A/N- This might turn into a one-shot series depending on how this goes.**

**Btw- SSSShhhhh= shower water running**

**Cluck..plunk..thump..etc= shower stopping and Mizuki getting out. In case you didn't already figure it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I also wrote this while proctoring a test but had more time between the testing sections; hopefully it flows nicely as I still had to start and stop a lot. **

**Sounds – Two**

_Ba-bump…th-thump…Ba-bump…ba-bump_

The roaring sounds in my ears, I could feel my face starting to heat up, the blush on it probably plain as day itself.

My only saving grace was it is too dark to see even your hand right in front of your face.

_Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump_

How did this happen or better yet when did this happen?

Last thing I remember I was saying goodnight while laying in my bed, then covering up and closing my eyes.

I thought I had stopped doing this….this sleepwalking into HIS bed. I don't even need to open my eyes to know that, that is what happened, this bed is too warm, and much too comfortable to be my own, plus I can feel his presence.

Oh please be a dream, I am going to wake up in my bed, by myself, and this is just a dream.

**Pinch** Ouch, definitely not a dream, I am 100% awake.

_Ba-bump…ba-bump… BA-bump_

Maybe I should sneak out and go back to my bad. Yeah I like that idea.

*Moves* *Grip tightens*

Huh how long has he been holding my shirt?! Wait he's holding my shirt?! Oh no, I'm not wearing …OH God…please say he never woke up…Yeah he didn't…...Uh but what if he did…..

BA-bump…Ba-bump

He could have felt my…Oh no what if he did, oh I'm doomed!

What should I do?

_BA-bump…Ba-thump_

Stay here and pretend I never woke up or try again to go to my bed, risking waking him up?

*Pulls her closer and slings arm around her waist*

_BA-bump…Ba-bump…Th-thump_

Guess the decision was made for me.

Relax…Relax…relax…rela…rel…re…Snore

**End**

**Earlier Sano….**

_Thump_

Huh? What in the world? Oh it's just Mizuki again… really this girl has some nerve, does she not realize…is she really that dense? She can't be she has to have some kind of idea.

I could wake her up and tell her to move or I can just let her sleep.

I think I will just let her be; it is very rare that this happens anymore.

*Holds closer*

Yeah this is good, very good.

Wait… she's not…I can *Groans*…Really? Are you trying to torment me? Isn't this hard enough without _**that**_ added into the mix?

But of course she didn't plan on coming to my bed, calm down she didn't mean to it was an accident she was probably sleepwalking to the bathroom and came to the first bed she found.

Oh well, I can't spend all night thinking able this. I won't spend all night thinking about this!

Whispers "Good night" *slings arm around her and pulls her close*

**End again **


End file.
